The last Chocolate Bunny
by Special Agent Brickles
Summary: What happens when Ziva is the next target of a deadly man?
1. Chapter 1

**The last Chocolate Bunny**

**By special agent Brickles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS members. Just the thoughts and stories that come to my mind.**

_**_X_X_X_ **_

It has been a week since Easter, Ziva has has a chocolate bunny on her desk for four of those days it came with a buquet of red roses and a tag.

" Ziva when are you going to see who that is from?" Ziva turned to McGee " I know who it's from!' Her face lit up with a smile.

"really? I haven't seen you look at the tag." He persisted to interrogate her.

' How about this McGEE, I know who it's from because the only person who would give me a gift is..."

" Gear up a marine is dead on 87th street! You'll never guess where!' Gibbs cut her off and had a smile on his face as he said the last bit.

" Where boss?" I couldn't resist " Chuck e Cheese, Dinozzo!" He smirked as we grabbed our gear and when to the elevator.

"Sweet!" I had to say that. " Umm Excuse me what is this chunky Cheese you speak of?" Ziva said with a quizzical look on her face. " Oh man you don't know about Chuck E Cheese!, It's the most fun place to go... That is if your a kid." I caught the boss looking at me. " So you love going there tony?" Ziva asked with a smile. Being her sarcastic self " Maybe!".

"McGee your with me lets leave the two love birds to dispute" Gibbs said as we split up into our two groups.

" So what is at this Chuck E cheese?" Ziva asked as she stared out the window at the passing buildings.

"Games upon Games tunnels that take up the whole ceiling And a ball pit!" I sounded like a kid at a candy store.

" Oh so whats is this thing for? Entertainment!"

" Yes Entertainment! It's entertainment for the kids." I parked the car in the closest spot to the building, It was like a ghost town when we entered the building no one was in sight "

good your here! He's been in the back room almost an hour." It was the manager She was concerned.

"Ma'am how long was he back there before anybody noticed?" Tim had got right on the questioning " He went out to get a smoke then came back in for the next birthday party!" we walked back to the room the marine was in none other than the Chuck E cheese himself Costume blood was pouring out of his mouth He rat had been cut badly "Stab wounds to the torso and neck!" I announced pulling out the camera.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The body now placed in autopsy, We begin our paper trail.

" The marines name is Tommy Gray. He lived in the north district for five years after coming home from the war. Age 27. No imediate relatives." McGee poured the information out to the squad room as Gibbs took notes then left to go back he had a gut feeling about the manager.

We all sat at our desks following the paper trails, When a Man walked in " Umm Is a Ziva David here?" He looked up from the clipboard " That would be me!" Ziva announced. " Will you sign here." He thrust ed the clipboard at her his finger on the line.

"What might this be?" Ziva asked. " It's a package ma'am" He went over to a cart at the elevator An pulled out two boxes on was long the other was alittle bit taller.

" Here Ma'am" he handed her the boxes then turned to leave.

"What is it ziva?" McGee asked. " Another Bunny and a dozen pink roses!" She said in a shocking voice.

" Who is it from?" McGee proceeded with the questioning. " I don't know! there's no card."

' I can find out!" McGee offered. " No thank you McGee, I'm sure if they wanted me to know I'd know." Ziva said as she placed the pink ones with the red one in the vase on her placed the new bunny next to the old.

Just then the elevator doors opened out popped Abby in her cheerful mood ' Hello Gang!, Where's Gibbs?" She asked.

"chuck E Cheese." I answered " Oh well I found trace on the costume It was metal chips I believe the weapon was..."

" It was broken?" McGee finished " Well that i hope It would be easier to find the weapon I'm running a scan to find what biodegreadable or natural metal it was made out of." She walked over and sat at Gibbs desk. She then spotted Zivas bunnies " Aww your older one has a new friend they look SO cute" She got up and walked over when she inquired something" Oh its a pair this ones a guy and this one here is a girl!" She pointed out the older one was male and the younger one female.

" How cute!' She gooed at them. Gibbs came out of the elevator "we have a suspect!" He walked the manager down the hall to the interigation room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" We have your prints all over the Vic." Gibbs said.

" That's because we were lovers" The manager said without any emotion.

"Then why are you not surprised that he's dead?"

" He got what he deserved, Whoring around! he was sleeping with half the staff."

" that's motive enough right there!" Gibbs got up He glared at us through the mirror.

"This is how I think it went down. You walked in on him having sexual relations with another staff member you kicked her out. An I right so far?, Then you pulled out a knife and started slashing him." Gibbs threw the file back down on the table.

McGee walked into the room " She's not the killer".

Gibbs walked into the room that we were in McGee followed.

" We found the weapon it's registered to a Lynn Braidy"

" Another one of his lovers?" Gibbs asked

" No, Ms. Hatter's husband!" McGee answered

"Who?" I asked

" He's..." McGee hesitated " He's the guy who has been sending Ziva the flowers and Bunnies!, I know it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I checked who sent them to her anyways.

" You know She's gonna kill you probie!" I knew it all to well She was going to do exactly that.

" wait how did he meet her?" Gibbs asked

" Well I haven't told her yet!" McGee Flinched I knew he expected what was coming next.

" McGee! Why not? She could be the next victim!" Gibbs raised his voice.

He stormed out of the room, Down the hall to the squad room we all followed.

" Ziva what do you know about a Lynn Braidy?" Gibbs Barked at her.

" we meet two weeks ago At a coffee shop, He seems nice, we have talked about our jobs and our past relationships... He sends me Flowers every other day to my apartment." The look on her face said it all she had him in her apartment more than once And I know what was going on.

"Why? Gibbs" Her face turned a red color "Because Ziva your in danger he's the murder! his next victim will be you." Gibbs said more softly.

" What? No that's impossible!" Ziva said it in complete denial.

" Tony You are assigned to be Zivas body guard." Gibbs added

" Me Boss?" Why me? She'd kill me more easily than I'd be able to protect her I knew that, I believe he knew that as well.

" Yes Dinozzo you!" He barked at me. " We need to solve this, Ziva you need to go home and pack your stuff your staying with Dinozzo until this case is solved." Before Ziva could protest "Now Ziva!" He ordered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She had took over my apartment, She was throwing my clothes into the last two drawers As she placed hers Nicely in the top ones. I sat on my bed watching her " Your not getting my bed!" I protested. " Why of course I am Tony!" She stated.

I rolled my eye's, and left the room. Only to poke it back in " what do you want for dinner, Pizza or Chinese?" I had a bunch of menu's in a cabinet, never touched my stove since I moved in. " Really Tony! Why not make something?" she stopped in her tracks " On other thought I think Chinese will do. I want Beef lo-main!" She said as she picked back up where she left off.

I pulled my phone out and dialed the number to the Chinese place down the road " Hello No thank you! I would like an order of Beef lo-main and a thing of General toes..." I thought for a moment.

" Ziva Do you want an egg roll?"

" Yes Tony Two please!" For a skinny chick she ate a lot.

" Yes and four egg rolls Please! Thank you." I couldn't complain I would probably eat more than her.

" I will be here in an hour!" I told her.

" Great then I can hop in the shower." She announced as the door of the bathroom shut.

Great I turned on the TV, Browsing through the channels, Nothing seemed to be on, I heard the water hitting the bottom of the tub when I herd a scream. I jumped up Grabbed my gun and burst through the door " What is it Ziva?" My gun in hand all I saw was a naked Ziva standing on top of the toilet. she was shrieking and pointing I aimed the gun towards her pointing finger, Just to see a spider climbing the wall. " Really Ziva!" I turned and smiled at her as I picked it up and tossed it out the window. You would expect a trained assassin to not be afraid of anything, But a spider!.

" There it's gone!" I turned to walk out the door when a shadow walked across the wall until it stopped, I slowly turned back to the window.

_**_X_X_X_**_

**Please Read and Review.**

**This is my second Tiva story I hope you like it. This time it will have more than one Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS charachters!_**

**_I'm sorry it took soo long to finish this one! I haven't been able to get on lately! and i've kinda had writters block! :P _**

**_But I have finished! :) Hope you like the final chapter!_**

The shadow indicated that someone was outside, I thought it might be the Chinese Guy so I went to the door and opened it, No one was there. Except A box containing a chocolate bunny, it was a child bunny with blue overalls. Probably to the set on Ziva's desk. "This is bad!" i said. "Who is it?" Ziva yelled " It's a setback!" i yelled back. picking up my phone I dialed Gibbs. he picked up"Gibbs" his reply was " We have a problem Boss!, The child of the bunnies on Ziva;s desk was just delivered here."

" Bring her here!" he demanded. " On it boss!" I put the phone in my pocket then without hesitation I walked in " Tony!" she screamed she was in the shower at this point! " things have changed, Gibbs wants you there!" She picked up her towel and stepped out of the shower " What? Why?" I walked out picked up the bunny then came back,. " This is why!" she let out a gasp, then started to dry off ans slip her clothes on. I walked out the door and faced the other way.

She was done within seconds, she passed me "come on Tony!" she said as she opened the door.

She jumped back a man was standing there with a box containing a baby bunny, He was half way bent down when he realized she was there, He stood up straight " For you! I presume." he held it out, then quickly glanced at me. His eyes said I'm him!

Ziva gasped"Lynn!" He grabbed her and shoved a knife to her neck "you wouldn't dare! " taunted as my hand reached for my gun holster. Ziva looked alittle surprised at the situation, then she took a beep breath looked at me then to my gun, then back at him. She then said something it was just low enough for him to hear he dropped the knife a bit then she made her move she headbutted him in the nose spun around a grabbed her arm and pulled my gun shooting him in the leg. It didn't phase his, He got up his lift hand on his nose and the knife in the other charging at us I pulled the trigger again this time aimed at his chest he went down. Ziva stood there in my arm she was shaking a bit. I found it weird for a momeant then I thought ~Even assassins get scared some times!~ She went over and sat on the bed. I pulled out my phone and called Gibbs " Boss he's dead!" I didn't even wait for him to answer " Were on our way!".

"They're gonna be here in a few" I stated as I walked over to see if he was truly dead. He was! Ziva got up and stepped over him. " Where are you going?" I asked her " For a walk!" She disappeared down the street a ways.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The team had arrived I explained the story several times to about every person at the scene. they took the body and started to clean up " Dinozzo! you have a place to stay tonight?" Gibb's asked knowing very well how messy cleaning up after something like this had happened. " Yeah boss! I can go to a hotel!".

" Then go get you a room I'll take care of the rest here!". I knew he wouldn't let them do anything wrong. I packed a few things and headed out.

It was dark on my way to the hotel I swore I saw Ziva standing at the edge of the bridge I turned around And drove back.

Sure Enough she was looking out over the water under a lamppost. I pulled up turned off the car and walked up behind her " you know you really shouldn't do that! " She said before I go to her " What?"

"Walk up behind me!" I laughed

" yeah but it's fun to see how you react!".

She turned and put her finger to my nose " I could kill you with just this finger!" She flicked my nose.

" Yeah! but I know you wouldn't!"

turned back around to face the water.

" Oh I got something for you!" I came closer and pinned her to the railing, Putting one hand on the bar and the other in front of her. She took the small object " This isn't funny!" she put it back in my hand " It's not meant to be funny! I didn't get you anything for Easter! I got the Idea, you see from a case I was just working on!" I gave it back to her " Can I eat it? It isn't poisoned is it?" I chuckled a gain " No! it's fine to eat!" She opened it then turned to face me she was still pinned against the railing though" you take the first bite!" She held the Chocolate bunny up to my mouth I bit the ear off, She smiled contently then took a bite herself.


End file.
